spec_evofandomcom-20200214-history
Cephalocene
Cephalocene was the age where squids dominated both land and water , in this age , reptiles where the size of rats , birds where the size of rodents as well , the planets are changed , Saturn rings are gone and the sun luminosity is increased by 1% , the time period is known for having sixapedal species , this period was different ,as it marked the beggining of a few species. 99 MYIF Earth recovering from a mass Extinction who wiped out many mammals , some species of birds ( like parrots and some owls) and many amphibians , the Poggle was mammals last hope , one of the last mammals of Earth history , the Batrachotelos ( End of Frogs) one of the last amphibians on Earth , it was nocturnal and lived at night , it hunted smaller octopus and terasquids . The Cephalopods where beggining to diversify , meanwhile at the beggining of cephalocene , Earth was dominated by some flying fish , called Flish , an species called Placentopods , cephalopods who gave birth live youngs , not in eggs . In this time period ,birds where starting to fly lower to the ground , this will mark their dominance on the ground. 119 MYIF Earth is oficially dominated by cephalopods , the giant cephalopods like Megasquids live on the ground , their weight is 600 tons , many squidboons live on trees , flish fly over the skies and hunt on the oceans. Poggles stayed the same , along with the Batrachotelos , Australia and Antarctica have divided from Asia and turned into one continent , which became tropical , but flying flish and flying squids along with giant insects , came there first , now making the continent weirder , Africa grasslands now turned into Temperated woodlands , where more land squids dominated , here where the first Ambulornis ( walking bird) originated , those birds where the size of an goose and where descendants of ostriches the size of rodents who survived the mass extinction by burrowing , these birds where faster and climbed trees , since there is no squidboons on Africa , these animals are safe , South America is new , there is a new forest called , Dryo forests , in the 21st century , oaks seeds where introduced to South America for planting and putting on zoos , then millions of years later , they dominate South America , the life on here are parasitic algae and flish , some land flish also live in thr forest , its unknown where the land fishes originated , since the bony fishes like Coelacanth became extinct by overhunting and ray fishes have thin bones that cant evolve into strong limbs. North America is divided by an ocean ,like in the Cretaceous period , land crabs , giant insects and Crustursus ( Crustacean bear ) have evolved to become the predators of this age. 135 MYIF At this age , continents are not recognizable , the mauritious island have been swallowed by the sea , Antarctica and Australia has collided with India and Asia , letting many land squids to diversify again , and the Batrachotelos has become extinct , many sea urchins left the life on the sea to go on land , where evolved into balls of spikes , sea cucumbers have dominated African seas , many poggles have evolved , and a new group of squids appeared , the Dragonsquids , squids who have both 2 tentacles used for flying , and 4 tentacles for limb and 1 tentacle disappeared , many lizards have evolved to become nocturnal , a crocodile who left the water to land almost became extinct , so it became nocturnal , its the Nocturnosuchida ( Nocturnal crocodile ) , this order of crocodiles have become nocturnal to survive the squids , they are the Alphadons and Megazostrodons of Cephalocene , in this age , in North America , giant crabs like the Deinoscorpio ( Terrible scorpion ) are dangerous species who fill the niche of pumas and wolves , giant dragonsquids fly in the North american skies , the dragonsquids may have originates from Africa , but they are worldwide species , another worldwide species is the Nocturnosuchida , one of the species is the North american nocturnal crocodile , North america is the dawn of a new species , Cephalopithecus ( Cephalopod ape ) it is smart as a chimpanzee and live on trees , convergent evolution with land fish happened in South America , those squids are intelligent and can use tools , they have loud sounds to communicate , they live on top of trees , and can go to the ground . The intelligence of those species may be good and usefull , but there is a never ending question , will the Cephalopithecue become the new human? Holocene mass extinction all over again? The cephalopithecus is an intelligent Squid , who resembles an monkey ,its intelligent is much like those of an chimpanzee , but did you know that once upon a time in Africa , an species of ape called Australopithecus ( Southern ape ) came down from the trees and walked upright . Then millions of years later , they evolved to become an species whe call it Homo habilis ( skilled man ) , then it developed tools to hunt animals , at the ice age , an species of ape called Neanderthal appeared , along with the Homo sapiens ( Intelligent man ) , those have evolved capability of making tools , and they became an invasive species worldwide , when the ice age begun , sea levels became smaller , making landbridges , so mankind could trave everywhere , and everywhere they travelled , each species became extinct like the Moa birds , many centuries later, man was at the top of the food chain , at the top of the food chain means that its the leader , so man made extinct the Dodo bird , the Auroch , the Moa , Megaladaspis and many other species , at the end of Holocene , mankind have exterminated many species , but as volcanos erupted , the climate changed and disease spread fast , made humanity extinct. The cephalopithecus will continue to evolve , and at one point it will may evolve into a intelligent species , thus killing many land squids , hunting flish and later dying out due to volcano and climate change. Category:Future Evolution Category:World of Cephalopods